1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing a dialing operation using a phone book of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and method capable of displaying all telephone numbers of persons registered in a phone book when dial history information is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating conventional dial history information output through a display unit of a mobile communication terminal. When a user of the mobile communication terminal first presses a “SEND” key such that the user searches for dial history information and calls a called party, the display unit displays the dial history information of many persons based on calling/called telephone classification icons and calling/called telephone numbers, or personal names of called parties and telephone number classification icons for example, a mobile telephone number icon, a home telephone number icon, an office telephone number icon, and so on registered in the phone book. When the display unit displays the dial history information of many persons, the display unit also displays an indication block in which a last called telephone number or a last received telephone number is provided so that the user can easily identify the last called or received telephone number.
Thus, the user can perform a dialing operation by selecting a called party for a call using only up and down keys from among the up, down, left and right keys so that the dial history information is displayed on the display unit. However, when the user calls a called party registered in the phone book using the dial history information, there is a problem in that the user must call the called party after searching the phone book for other telephone numbers of the called party for example, a home telephone number, or an office telephone number, etc. or must directly input another telephone number of the called party into the mobile communication terminal to communicate with the called party, when a telephone of the called party whom the user calls is in a call connection state or the user cannot communicate with the called party.